


Underneath the Mistletoe

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Season 3 Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: The Christmas Party continues after Kara leaves, so Sam gets to pull Alex under the mistletoe for a kiss





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey 11 times while writing this fic. 
> 
> Also, I don't think I've ever written a mistletoe fic?? So this was great. Ask me about my first draft baahaha

“-and the Italian bakery that I really like was closed, so, you know, you get these.” Sam finished rambling about the store-bought cookies. She whirled around, still feeling frantic.

Alex held out a hand to stop her, “Okay, sounds like someone needs a break and maybe a drink or two.” She put an arm around Ruby and led her towards the living room, “Did I ever tell you that I work with Supergirl sometimes?”

 _Oh, that’s sneaky_. Sam thought, realizing Alex was going to spend the night entertaining Ruby with stories of Supergirl so she could enjoy the night with friends.

Her daughter’s response made her smile, “Okay, I have four questions.”

Sam watched them go, smiling fondly. Then Alex turned around and conspiratorially whispered behind a hand, “Hey. Lena opened the good stuff.”

“Thank you.” Sam mouthed back with a grateful smile. She watched Ruby and Alex plop down on the couch and her daughter began firing off question after question.

Sam sighed out a “Hey,” to Lena. Although the scotch was tempting, she chose a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.

“Hey,” Lena returned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just really tired.” She said, shoving the cork back into the wine bottle. “Not enough hours I guess…”

As she took a sip, she watched Alex and Ruby talk on the couch- her daughter was _beaming_ listening to the FBI agent. Her heart warmed at seeing Ruby so happy.

Then she took in the rest of the room, all the décor she had missed when she first arrived. Soft Christmas lights were strung around the living room, almost every surface had a bow slapped on it, and Kara’s TV played a cliché ‘fireplace’ station… Sam hadn’t been to a Christmas Party in years, so this was incredible.

The host decided to side-hug her. “Hi,”

“Hi,” She leaned into the hug.

“Glad you could make it.” Kara rested her head against Sam’s and then pulled back. “Now all my favorite people are here.” She moved to Lena’s side and kissed the woman’s temple.

Sam smirked, “Well aren’t you two cute.” Kara’s toothy grin and Lena’s pleased smile said it all. “And when exactly did this happen?” She motioned to the two of them with the drink in her hand, “And when were you guys going to tell me?”

“Oh, um.” Kara adjusted her glasses in that adorkable way she always did when she was embarrassed. “Earlier this week actually.”

Lena elaborated, putting a hand on her girlfriend’s. “Kara here was a little jealous when Jimmy Olsen asked me on a date. She swooped in and confessed that she’d had a crush on me and well,” She shrugged and smiled, white teeth strikingly beautiful against her red lipstick.

“Don’t let that air of suave indifference fool you,” Kara began, “She happy cried.”

They shared a laugh. Sam grinned at her two friends. She had always felt the two had some pretty great chemistry and she _knew_ Lena had the biggest crush on Kara for a while now.

“I’m so happy for you two.” Sam put her drink down and hugged them both.

“This year has been tough and I’m so grateful for my sister, Alex, for always having my back… But I seriously couldn’t have made it through this year without you guys. I love you both.”

Sam knew exactly what Kara meant- this year was a rollercoaster. Uprooting Ruby to National City was one of the hardest decisions, especially after she had promised her daughter at their _last_ place that they wouldn’t be moving again. But she was so glad she had taken Lena’s generous offer. Their lives had changed for the better. She wasn’t sure how well she’d be coping with such a stressful job if it wasn’t for these two women.

“Aww, I love you guys too.”

Sam moved around the table to pick up her glass of wine. Motherly instincts commanded that she check on Ruby, though just as she suspected- her kid was still animatedly talking about Supergirl with Alex.

Alex, the cute and caring FBI agent, was another reason moving to National City turned out to be a blessing. They struck up a quick friendship that ended up feeling like _more._ There were a handful of tender moments that they shared that always left Sam wondering if that’s how they would be if they _were_ dating.

On weekends when both of them had the day off, the woman would take Sam and Ruby to one of the many museums in town. Those afternoons exploring science exhibits, watching Ruby’s impressed expression as Alex explained what was going on… Sam had to admit that it felt so _domestic_ and sweet. And then if she or Ruby weren’t feeling well, Alex would stop by with Gatorade and chicken noodle soup to help cure their cold. The woman was just so _thoughtful_ and _endearing_ …

So while she was thankful for Alex’s friendship, she also had a massive crush on her.

Almost as if sensing her thoughts, Lena nudged her. “You haven’t been able to take your eyes off of a certain agent since you arrived.”

Sam scoffed. “Don’t start.”

“What?” She asked innocently.

Kara looked between the two and then at Alex and Ruby. She tilted her head to the side and then gasped, “Oh my god, you like Alex?”

“She’s just cool.” Sam tried to play it off by nonchalantly taking a sip of her drink.

“And single.”

Sam shot Lena a withering look. “I _will_ throw you out of the window.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, “No you don’t!”

Meanwhile Lena tapped a finger to her chin. “Hmm. I wonder if Supergirl would make an appearance then. I wouldn’t mind pulling _her_ under the mistletoe.”

Sam couldn’t help but feel bad for Kara when the blonde bristled slightly. Still, she laughed and shook her head.

Suddenly J’onn approached Kara. “I’m sorry, but I have to run.” He shot Kara a look, “But you wanted me to remind you about that thing you needed to pick up tonight?”

Kara looked perturbed for a moment before she let out a long, “Ooooh yeah, thank you for reminding me J’onn.” She turned to the two women, “You guys keep having fun. It’s just something important I’ve gotta get real fast…”

Sam raised an eyebrow. It was a little weird that the host was leaving her own apartment during her party but…

“If you need anything, go bug Alex. She’s now the temporary host.” She waved at Alex, who looked mildly put out. “Just don’t ask her to cook anything.” Kara pressed another kiss to Lena’s hairline and then bounded out of the door.

Sam went for some of the scotch this time, figuring she had earned a night to let loose a little.

“But honestly, you should be pulling Alex under the mistletoe,” Lena continued, “You’ve earned a kiss, darling.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Lena…”

“I’m just saying,” Lena said with a shrug. “It would also be the perfect way to say ‘thank you for distracting my daughter so I could get drunk and talk about you.’”

“I know you’re my best friend, but I’m just gonna walk away.” She smirked and went to check out the food on the table. She picked up one of the rolls and leaned against the table as she nibbled on it. Of course, her eyes fell on Alex and Ruby again.

She watched as Ruby held onto Alex’s arm and heard her say, “But I have just a couple more questions.”

Alex laughed. “I’ll be right back and I promise to answer all of your questions.” She pat Ruby’s hand and Sam was impressed with how good with kids Alex was. The woman even somehow resisted Ruby’s pout!

Alex walked towards her and Sam wondered if she was already drunk because she should _not_ be feeling so giddy. The FBI agent joined her at the table, immediately filling a tall glass with eggnog.

That made Sam laugh, “I am so sorry,”

Alex cracked a grin. “She’s fun. What are you talking about?” She offered to pour Sam some of the holiday drink, so she downed the remaining scotch and offered her cup. They clinked glasses good-naturedly before taking a sip of the eggnog.

And _damn_ that was strong stuff.

Ruby approached the two, still bundled up in her winter wear. Sam hugged her daughter into her side and rubbed up and down her arm. Ruby took a huge bite of cookie, grinning up at her and wrapping her free arm around her mom. Sam reveled in the time spent together,

But she looked up when Alex asked, “So are you having fun?”

“Oh yeah, Lena and I have been drunk gossiping. You know, I haven’t had a night off in so long. This is really nice.”

Alex snorted, “I know what you mean.”

Not even two seconds after finishing her cookie, Ruby put her chin on Sam’s chest and looked up with pleading eyes. “Hey mom, can I have more ham?”

Those puppy dog eyes were just unnecessary... She was probably just playing it up because Alex was there. “Sure, baby.”

“Here.” Alex set her drink down, “Let me get that.”

When she moved around the table to prepare Ruby a plate of food, Sam was touched at how sweet the woman was…

But then Ruby decided to embarrass the shit out of her. Sam should’ve known that tonight wouldn’t be without her daughter’s teasing… “She’s so awesome, Mom! I can’t believe she’s close friends with Supergirl _and_ works with her to save people!” Ruby stood on her tip toes and loudly whispered, “You should ask her out.”

Sam’s face flushed and she heard metal clang behind her. She turned just enough to see that Alex had completely dropped the knife. The FBI agent went back to loading the ham, as well as a few fresh veggies, onto a plate and handing it to Ruby.

Some of the horribly, awkward tension was cleared when Ruby piled rolls onto her plate and bounded towards Lena.

Alex cleared her throat and stood beside her again. “Wow, kid’s got like a Supergirl appetite.”

“Looks like Ruby is ready to play a second round of twenty questions.” Alex’s soft brown eyes danced with mirth and Sam could barely pay attention to what the woman was saying. “Should I go save Lena so you two can keep talking?”

She looked over her shoulder and Lena gave her a discrete wink before turning her attention back to Ruby. Sam shook her head, both as an answer to Alex and at Lena’s antics.

Sam looked at Alex again, who was still smiling pleasantly at her. Maybe Sam was a little tipsy or maybe it was that comfortable green sweater Alex had on, but the woman just _radiated_ warmth. She looked so beautiful…

Without thinking it through, Sam stepped close. She heard the slight gasp, but she placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek. She could practically feel the heat of Alex’s blush under her lips… The kiss lingered, but Sam’s inebriated mind couldn’t be bothered to care. “I just wanted to say thank you for hanging out with Ruby tonight.”

Alex’s hand went up to touch the place where she had kissed her. “Yeah, no problem.” She mumbled, eyes wide.

How was Alex so freakin’ cute? Sam needed to get away from the woman before she couldn’t resist kissing her full on the mouth. Gods, she wanted to invite her over just to kiss her _everywhere._

She started to turn away, but Alex grabbed her wrist. She saw the woman bite her lip and something warm traveled through Sam’s chest; she couldn’t remember the last time someone had made her feel this _light_. But then their eyes met, she could read the hesitation and fear… Did Alex think she was being too bold by stopping her from running away? Did the woman think she was reading too much into Sam’s kiss?

Alex was crazy if she thought Sam wasn’t interested.

She took initiative again-she reached down and took Alex’s hand in hers. Sam pulled her to the end of the table and she looked up to confirm that, _yep_ , they really were under the mistletoe. She watched Alex’s eyes flick from her lips to her eyes.

Sam closed some of the distance between them. Alex lifted a hand to push long hair behind Sam’s ear. Sam held Alex’s hip gently and they pulled each other in.

The kiss was soft and sweet and infinite. Sam hadn’t been kissed like _this_ in so long. They parted slowly, neither wanting to be too far from the other. She found it impossibly hot how Alex licked her lips, face aflame.

Then the clapping started and they jumped apart.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Winn hollered, clapping the loudest of the group. J’onn’s father and James joined in.

Lena gave her an evil smirk that said _‘I told you so.’_ And Ruby looked positively elated.

Sam turned to judge Alex’s reaction and while the woman looked embarrassed, she still reached out to touch Sam’s hand.

Alex swallowed and she stammered, “That- Uh, thanks, I mean-“

“Merry Christmas?” Sam supplied

“Yeah,” Alex sighed happily, “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sam told Alex to come over for Christmas. After Ruby fell asleep, they went to bed themselves ;)


End file.
